Episode 2499
Mikey Episode Number: 2499 Date: Tuesday, May 10, 1994 Sponsors: F, L, 4 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Carlos teaches Betty Lou some Spanish words, like "Amigo." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Which One Goes In The Square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"L" for "Large" and "l" for "little" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Live! In New York City Scene | style="text-align: center"|Julie, Kathy, Shawn, and Min, and the others sing "I Am a Fine Musician" and they march of to the circus |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F is for Fly and Frog (voice of Casey Kasem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A big F emerges, "Jaws"-like, in a swimming pool |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter F words are found on the street |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit reports on the London Fog. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney sings "Shape Up (Freeze!)" as Tina, Luci, Michael, Min, and Baby Bop act it out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil Tries To Write The Word DANCE |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Four |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast / Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Olivia sings about her "One Two Blues" with two Tarnish Brothers. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Egg Chant": A girl skips rope as a boy sits with an egg on his knee. They recite an alphabet poem together. The egg hatches and a dancing lizard emerges. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster try to blow bubbles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy shows different shapes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bobby McFerrin performs his version of "The Alphabet Song" for Hoots, David, and the kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty/full playground (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert teaches his pigeon, Bernice, how to play checkers. Ernie thinks it's amazing that a pigeon can play checkers, but Bert thinks it is no big deal, because Bernice has only beaten Bert in two out of ten games. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough and the Kids sing "The Four-Legged Zoo" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Luis announces "And now, the octopus!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo explores Sesame Street, and observes Susan as she grades test papers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Three stripes form a jazz trio. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"They Can't Take That Away from Me": Cookie Monster's six cookies are subtracted down to zero. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Subway Train Empty & Full |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Rattlesnakes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cloud blows things FFFFFFFF |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird searches for his lost toy truck, when Placido Flamingo pops up to help him. He gives Big Bird a "TOY" sign to hold while he sings the "Lost Toy Opera", a story of a sad flamingo with a similar problem. He reveals that the main character learns that his toy ran off with his best friend, which reminds Big Bird that he loaned his toy truck to Snuffy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Rufus Xavier Sarsaparilla" (Pronouns) (Jack Sheldon) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Trying and Trying Again" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F for fire, fountain, face, farmer, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks a girl to hug him and scratch his tummy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Young MacDonald Went to Town" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Susan announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Cookie Monster holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide